


F*** (ver. 2)

by InWayTooManyFandoms



Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asphyxiation, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Kidnapping, M/M, Mafia AU, Masochism, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Restraints, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InWayTooManyFandoms/pseuds/InWayTooManyFandoms
Summary: Kihyun gets captured by the enemy clan, then things flip flop to a twist.....A Mafia AU lowkey based off of the Clan series with a HEAVY dash of sex





	F*** (ver. 2)

**Author's Note:**

>  you're probably wondering where the first version is at, that one is longer and has a darker theme which for me is kinda hard to write and taking SO MUCH MORE TIME. DAMMIT
> 
> this ver has a nicer Shownu and hornier Kihyun??

After months of careful planning, Shownu's clan had successfully captured the co-leader of the rival clan. Nu had finally acquired W's most prized possession.

 

The task was led by Shownu's right hand man Jooheon, a trusty beta whom he'd grown up with. The beta was entrusted to bring whoever he thought was best for this task. He brought Yugyeom, JB, and Changkyun, all male betas, along with him.

 

It was easy, almost too easy, to get him.

 

Changkyun and Jooheon were known as the 'IT bros' back in the day. They were the ones who handled the hack into the mainframe, which required painful patience. Patience as in four days, which was actually their second longest hack. The longest took over five days, but maybe it was because they were mulitasking.

 

After infiltrating the system and looping CCTV tapes, Jooheon gave the go signal, JB and Yugeom snuck into the building. Having previously located the goods, they made swift work of travelling there.

 

Upon arrival they slipped a bag, infused with chloroform found in matricaria maritima flower petals, over his head and held him through the short struggle. And just like that he was out like a light. They tied him by his ankles and by his wrists, just in case he recovered conciousness during the journey back.

 

"Target acquired."

 

"Good job. Come back, we're in the van. CCTV will finish looping soon."

 

"Acknowledged."

 

The two betas carried him out, sneaking past the mass of people loitering around. Finally they regrouped and put him in the back of their van.

 

"Changkyun, good job. Let's go."

 

Jooheon hit the gas pedal and they left the premises.

 

Once they arrived back at their own base, Jooheon dismissed the heavy lifters saying they deserved a treat. That left him and Changkyun to unceremoniously throw the guy into an empty room.

 

…

 

When Kihyun regained his senses, he shook off the bag on top of his head. He blinked rapidly while taking in his surroundings. Four cold grey walls surrounded him, a large door sealing him inside. From what he could make out, mainly the stylisation of the room, Kihyun decided that this room he was in was a hotel room.

 

Albeit an unused hotel room.

 

He coughed loudly, clearing the dust from his lungs. His body ached from the position the ropes left him in. But luckily he had a small pocket knife that he assumed the people who took him failed to spot. After a painstaking amount of time, Kihyun cut through his binds. He sighed happily once he was done then walked to the door.

 

_this probably isn't open, but might as well try_

 

He pulled on the door handle with force. Then fell on the floor.

 

_oh_

 

The door wasn't locked. He wondered out into the corridor.

 

Previously Kihyun worked at the desk, fiddling with technology but mainly with computers. Now he currently works as an assassin, taking money in exchange for lives. Most of the time when he wasn't on a job, he would be advising Wonho. Though he's not so good with advising himself and following through.

 

 _let's get out of_ _here ASAP. I'm not in the mood to do the task today. besides, my location is tracked, thanks to my choker. I'll come back another day_

After aimlessly walking around, Kihyun found a room where there were blue and purple flowers growing. It reminded him of a photo he saw once. One that showed what their rivals Nu was producing.

 

"Ah, what was it again?" he mumbled to himself. "Oh yeah. It's drugs."

 

_so that was the hype about Blue Moon pills. maybe I will drug the asshole who brought me here after all_

 

 _Matricaria maritima flower, high in chloroform. there must've been dyes in the water,_ he muses.

 

Once he found his way back to the main hallway he locates a map that details everything in the building.

 

_how handy_

 

He finds his way to the kitchens and crushes a pill to put it in a drink.

 

_wonder if this works at all_

 

_time to drug someone_

 

Kihyun relocates the map to find out where the head of Nu is in this building.

 

_top floor, how typical_

 

In any standard scope out, lifts are avoided because of cameras in there, but Kihyun was impatient and used it anyway. Plus he had no earpiece to guide him up the stairs.

 

***some time later after navigating past the enemy and successfully drugging the head***

 

Kihyun locks them alone in the room, with nothing but a camera to help with the threatening of the Nu clan. Shownu has both of his wrists wrapped together in several layers of duct tape; his body leans uncomfortably against a wooden dining chair. His mouth is stuffed with a baby blue cloth, courtesy of one of his shirts. And if you look closely, there is drool gathering on chin.

 

After all the heavy lifting and adjustments, Kihyun turns on the camera function on Shownu's phone, (which he hacked into with ease), the phone is propped procariously on top of the desk. He hits the record button, and waits a little while, to give people the chance to join the live stream.

 

Kihyun awaits for more his clan members to join the stream. While he waits, he reads the comments they leave.

 

***get your ass out of there**

 

***Congratulations!!**

 

***kill that fking bastard for me Ki**

 

He blows a kiss to the camera before logging off and broadcasting it to the rest of the building, where the Nu clan resided he assumed.

 

Once Shownu comes back to full consciousness, Kihyun stops his motions and starts taunting him.

 

"Oh look everyone, your leader is finally awake."

 

He runs a knife dangerously close to his neck. Shownu, despite waking up in a cold sweat after being drugged and restrained, isn't phased in the slightest and doesn't pay attention to the words that come out of Kihyun's mouth. Instead, his gaze lands on other's face, his eyes tracing the younger's features.

 

_hmm, he has a nice side profile_

 

"And just like this he could be dead. Then you would have to obey me instead. And you'd best forget hunting me down sweeties."

 

He drops his hand welding the knife to his side, before turning to look at Shownu. He finds himself slightly startled to see Shownu already looking back at him.

 

"So. Where shall we begin?” Kihyun starts, redirecting his line of sight back to the camera. His eyes dance with mischief.

 

Kihyun thinks he has the upper hand as he says this; then Shownu swiftly breaks the bonds on his wrist and removes the material from his mouth. It doesn't take much effort till he is free.

 

Shownu slams Kihyun, chest first, into the nearby wall, causing Kihyun to loosen his grip and drop the knife he was holding. He then pulls Kihyun's arms above his head, hands wrapped securely around his wrists.

 

"Why don't we start by teaching you a lesson? Hmmm?" his voice gruff.

 

Kihyun feigns nonchalance and looks over to where he put the phone, to see that luckily he was still in sight and he might get help.

 

"Eyes on me when I'm talking to you, or do you like having people watching?"

 

_damn it, I forgot I changed the audience. the enemy won't help me. will they?_

 

Shownu flips Kihyun around, so they are facing one another. One of Shownu's hands drops from the hold. His fingers come up to wrap themselves around Kihyun's pale neck, pulling his gaze to the older male. Kihyun's bravado is cut off for a short moment, noted by the change in his facial expression. His eyes soften, and his plush lips part open. But he quickly corrects himself, sharpening his glare as Shownu smirks.

 

"Interesting. Is that why you wear a choker? Does this little slut like to be choked?"

 

Kihyun doesn't answer, gritting his teeth with his jaw set tight. He knows he doesn't hold the power anymore, and speaking risks leaking information. On top of that, everyone in the building can see this happening.

 

_oh god everyone_

 

"I said", Shownu presses harder into Kihyun's neck, "does Wonho's slut like being choked?"

 

Kihyun responds with sharp intakes of air, the lack of oxygen start to make him see black spots floating in his vision like storm clouds. His blood instead of rising to his head, rushes towards his groin. His hands pulling weakly against Shownu's grip.

 

"I'm. Not. His. Sl-" he manages in short breaths, before he gets cut off.

 

"Hmmm?"

 

Shownu closes in around him, looking down into his brown eyes. They're so close that any closer mean their noses would touch.

 

He relaxes his hold ever so slightly, his large hands caging Kihyun in rather than suffocating him. Kihyun desperately fills his lungs with air, breathing in the heady scent of alpha male. He can't help but let his eyes drop to meet Shownu's lips.

 

"Not his slut huh"

 

"I am not a slut."

 

"Really now? I just saw you look at my lips. Are you going to deny that you are turned on as well? From just me pushing you against this wall?"

 

"I am not turned on", Kihyun angrily spits out. He tries to sound menacing but it's hard when you can't breathe steadily.

 

Raising an eyebrow, Shownu uses his knee to pry Kihyun's legs apart, and slots his leg into the gap. He harshly presses his thigh against the other's crotch. Kihyun lets out a surprised gasp at the contact.

 

"Really?" Shownu tries again, this time rubbing his muscular thigh into Kihyun's hard on.

 

The younger chokes on his spit, before he shudders and lets a breathy groan escape him. His hands clench tighter, nails digging into his palm. He curses his body for reacting this way, why did he have to have such masochistic tendencies.

 

"Fuck- fuck off."

 

He tries pushing the taller away from him, but after a few futile attempts it is clear who the stronger is.

 

Shownu moves back out of Kihyun's face. "Isn't it funny that you, the number one assassin for W, is here facing off the top assassin for Nu.”

 

Kihyun looks surprised that Shownu knew.

 

"Yeah, I did some research on you. To see what I'm up against. You usually do kills quickly, and leave straight away. Why not the same for me?"

 

"This- this time I want- I w- want people to know it's m- me."

 

"Oh do you. Do you want to know what kind of assassin I am?"

 

He is met with silence.

 

"I get to know the target first, decide if they are worthy of death, and then torture the information out of them. You should know this. Honestly, I thought you would be smarter than this. Why are you trying to scare me in the comfort of my own bedroom? I know where everything is, you don't."

 

If they their bodies weren't pressed so flush against each other, Kihyun would've kicked the other's knee by now for being so cocky. But his legs were weak from the pressure of Shownu's leg, the leg that was still rubbing torturously against him.

 

Realising the state he must be in, especially in this suggestive position, Kihyun squeezes his eyes shut, his knees mirroring the action. He feels himself getting light headed even though his throat is no longer being constricted.

 

Shownu takes a moment and looks into the camera, "and to those of you slacking off and watching this, get back to work. I'm fine."

 

Shownu kicks away the short knife that Kihyun was using earlier, and holds his wrists together in one hand, and pulls him from the wall. Kihyun stumbles forwards, not expecting the movement. He struggles to pry out of his grasp, as he is led to Shownu's desk.

 

"You see. I have the upper hand, the advantage."

 

He turns off the phone so its no longer recording footage. Then opens the drawer and takes out a pair of metal handcuffs.

 

Kihyun's eyes widen as he imagines what he has gotten himself into.

 

"Might have bitten off more than you can chew, Kihyun."

 

"Y- you underestima- mate m- me." He stutters out. He doesn’t know why but he suddenly wants to submit to the alpha. Kihyun knows it has to do with how intense the elder's aura is. Maybe it's because he unintentionally voiced out 'mate me'. Maybe it's how Shownu dominated the situation and flipped the control of power so quickly, so easily that had Kihyun weak at the knees.

 

Shownu interrupts Kihyun's internal monologue.

 

"Safe word?"

 

"Why?"

 

"So I know when you're enjoying it."

 

"You're disgusting."

 

"It's your choice."

 

The elder swiftly locks away Kihyun's hands. Kihyun winces as it rubs against his already chaffed wrists.

 

He also reaches out and grabs a spreader bar from his drawer. Kihyun gulps as Shownu crouches down to put it on him.

 

"Be best if you didn't kick me."

 

Kihyun is surprisingly compliant, even through having his legs moved to a wider than natural stance.

 

 _he's shaking. is he nervous?_ Shownu muses

 

When he's standing back up, he lightly gropes Kihyun's crotch through his black jeans. Kihyun seems to fold in on himself at the action. Shownu chuckles.

 

"Since you don't want a safe word, a gag is fine. Now, open wide its coming on."

 

Kihyun bites on his lower lip.

 

"Open up"

 

More silence.

 

Shownu grips tightly on his jaw, making Kihyun's jaw slack, "I said open up-".

 

"Tu-"

 

"Huh?"

 

"T- Tuna. My safe word"

 

He pats the side of Kihyun's face roughly, "isn't it better when you're being good for me. Hmm? Now no touching yourself."

 

In one sweep, Shownu picks up the younger and throws him over shoulder. Kihyun, not expecting this, tries to kick himself back to the ground, only to have his ass slapped firmly. He winces as he the second one lands in the same place, his dick twitching. He is ungracefully deposited onto Shownu's king sized bed, before Shownu turns around and starts going back to his desk.

 

And that’s when it happens.

 

The atmosphere in the room changed drastically. Time felt at a standstill as Shownu turned around to see the younger whining pitifully on the bed. His eyes widen, almost comically, as he realises the situation.

 

"Wh- What?" Shownu is lost for words.

 

“Fuck you. You brought me here. I missed my dose” tears pooling in his eyes.

 

That caught him off guard. “Dose of what?"

 

"It's meant to stop my alpha pheromones from coming out. I'm not meant to have my first rut like this."

 

"You've been using suppressants???"

 

"Y- Yeah. Wonho gave me them. I came in one day and he said he couldn't concentrate with how strong my scent was. So he gave me pills to take."

 

“Y- you’re an omega?” Shownu questions, trying to piece together the newly acquired information to everything he knows. It doesn't quite fit. He walks towards Kihyun and squats beside the bed.

 

“N- no. I can’t be” Kihyun retorts, his chest heaving up and down. It’s like he’s ran a marathon, and his body feels equally as hot.

 

“You are. You smell like one” he says bluntly.

 

Kihyun internally panics. Being an omega is a liability to the clan. He can’t be an omega. He was supposed to be an alpha. To help Wonho. To be the best second in command there ever was.

 

“Oi. Oi, Kihyun. Kihyun?”

 

Kihyun, broken from his trance, looks into Shownu’s eyes like a deer caught in headlights.

 

“Breathe.”

 

“No. I was meant to present as an alpha. Not as a useless omega”

 

“Hey”, he said, surprisingly softly as the captor, “omega’s aren’t useless.”

 

Kihyun’s body heat contrasts with his eyes piercing coldly into the other’s. “This is your fault. You definitely drugged me with something. I’m only nineteen. I fucking hate this clan. I should’ve listened to Wonho-”

 

Shownu listens attentively to Kihyun’s rant at him, and is surprised that he hasn’t been kicked yet.

 

“Wait, you’re nineteen but this is your first heat?”

 

Taken aback slightly by the question, Kihyun responds breathlessly, “what’s a heat?”

 

“You seriously don’t know? I thought you would’ve had a heat before."

 

"Isn't this a rut?"

 

“Look I don’t have a lot of information on heats, especially with male omegas. Let me get someone to research.”

 

“Why are you doing this?"

 

“I- I-”

 

Shownu wonders why he wants to. It could be that his plan to destroy an alpha wouldn't work. Couldn't break down Kihyun's inner alpha, especially if he doesn't have one. Or maybe it's his own alpha instincts wanting to make sure Kihyun’s first time is good, and he had a tendency to protect omegas, regardless of who they were. Also it was Kihyun's first time; the first time Shownu had his own rut, it wasn’t pleasant in the slightest, nobody helped him and he felt useless and angry at himself. And he doesn't want that for anyone else.

 

He doesn’t feel like admitting any of it out loud though. Instead he voices, “I’m going to make sure you feel good.”

 

“Oh”

 

"Let me take these off"

 

Shownu takes off the spreader bar before he stands up, moving to make a call using the phone sitting on his desk. Before he even steps away, Kihyun whines again.

 

“Yeah?”

 

Kihyun feels a ~~little~~ very pink, that sound was involuntary. That wasn’t him. That was his omega. Fuck, he was an omega.

 

“Kihyun?”

 

“I’m fine, just do what you need to do”

 

This time Kihyun clenches his jaw to stop any sounds from coming out. Concentrating on the floor as the alpha walks away. His emotions were sure on a rollercoaster today.

 

Shownu presses the buttons on the landline, and dials. On the other end of the line, Jooheon picks up quickly, as if he was expecting the call in the first place.

 

"Jooheon?”

 

“Yes boss?”

 

“Can you make sure everyone leaves the building and that they don’t need to work for the remainder of the week.”

 

“Won’t they be mad?”

 

"Tell them don’t worry, they’ll still be paid"

 

“Okay, right away”

 

"And research everything you know about male omega's. Come to my room once you’re done. The doors are unlocked", he ends the phone call as he hears a whimper from the omega.

 

In the background, Kihyun feels ridiculously warm every time Shownu uses his alpha voice. The one that commands and leads others. Its like he can feel precum flowing out of him, but instead of his dick its his ass. HiS ASS.

 

Startled by the revelation he looks towards Shownu, ready to scream but all that comes out is a breathy whimper. At this, the alpha turns around making eye contact with the younger. He growls lowly in his throat, which just makes Kihyun leak even more.

 

“I- I’m wet” he breathes out.

 

Shownu’s eyes darken before he shakes himself out of it.

 

“And uncomfortable”

 

Quickly, Shownu moves towards him.

 

“Do you want to get changed into fresh clothes?”

 

“NO. No. I can’t stop,,, leaking.” He says embarrassed. “The clothes would just get dirty”

 

“You sure?"

 

“Yeah” he gulps. He doesn’t know how he managed a few moments ago, because now the older’s pheromones seem to be engulfing him in a warm hug. It simultaneously feels calming but makes his heart race.

 

"Would you rather I be at a distance or is this ok?"

 

"Can we try further apart?"

 

"Okay"

 

As Shownu rises off the bed, Kihyun tries to keep his body from reacting like before. His eyes are squeezed shut, and body curling in on itself. It's hard to ignore with the whole room smelling like the alpha, but not having him beside him actually hurts.

 

Sensing Kihyun's distress, Shownu stops walking away and starts collecting some items.

 

"Come back" the newly turned omega whispers.

 

So Shownu does. He approaches the bed having gotten a towel and some water on his short journey. He perches on the edge of the bed, lifting Kihyun's slim hips up to place the towel underneath him. Whilist he's here, Shownu also removes the handcuffs.

 

At this point Jooheon, out of courtesy, knocks on the door.

 

Kihyun untangles his limbs before he hides behind Shownu’s broad shoulders.

 

"Come in"

 

At the sound of Shownu’s alpha voice coming through, Kihyun’s arousal spikes again.

 

"So who's the omega?"

 

"This is Kihyun-"

 

"THATS KIHYUN??”

 

"Yes"

 

"Isn't he supposed to be an alpha?" Jooheon expected him to be an alpha, because of his temperament. And so did most of those who were involved.

 

"That's what I thought too."

 

"Weren't you gonna torture the information out of him?? Why the change of heart?"

 

Kihyun whimpers at the mention of torture. His hands tighten in his top.

 

Shownu asserts his authority, "Jooheon, I will explain later."

 

Kihyun reacts to this, with his body shaking uncontrollably, he whispers "were you really going to torture me??"

 

Realising there's no point in lying, Shownu responds with "Yes, I was"

 

"F- fuck", he pants, then a short pause. "I'm close. Can I cum please?"

 

"Yeah, you can cum baby"

 

Kihyun keens at the sudden pet name, his hands coming to his mouth to muffle his moans. Shownu feels the boy behind him relax for a split second.

 

"Kihyun?"

 

The person in question doesnt manage to catch the next moan that escapes him.

 

“What just happened?”

 

“Jooheon please research as much as possible about male omegas especially those who have been on suppressants. And come back up in two hours”

 

“Yes boss” Jooheon stammers out, feeling awkward that he just witnessed that.

 

“I’m. I’m still hard. Shownu. Please. I-“

 

“Patience omega”

 

Jooheon realises now is the time to take his leave. He bows and walks out. Then Shownu returns his attention to Kihyun.

 

“Didn’t you just cum?”

 

“Yeah. But I need to again.”

 

“Kihyun, you’re still in trousers and pants.”

 

“I-” he flusters.

 

“And you haven’t even touched yourself”

 

Kihyun's eyes widen, as if he's being scolded. "I've never done this before. Sorry"

 

“No that's not what I meant. As long as you’re comfortable it's okay”

 

“I’m not. I feel dirty. It hurts”

 

"Just do what you usually do"

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Like how you touch yourself, or how someone else touches you"

 

"I've not. With anyone else"

 

"You're a virgin?"

 

"Yeah, is that bad?"

 

"No no, it's not bad."

 

"What about just yourself?"

 

"I usually just wait for it go away. Sometimes it helps when I hold it"

 

"You're telling me you've never jerked off??"

 

"I have. When I have time. Only when I really need to"

 

"Okay so do you want me to do anything?"

 

"That alpha thing you did just now"

 

"Huh?"

 

"Like you smell really good. When you release more of that"

 

"This?" Shownu releases around 10% of his scent.

 

Kihyun is mewling in seconds, his body shaking ever so slightly.

 

"What were you thinking of just now?"

 

"Uhh"

 

At this point Kihyun's mind is floating again. He imagines himself being played with again.

 

"Kihyun." Shownu notes that this is 20%.

 

Kihyun cums almost instantaneously, his hands wandering towards his crotch but not making it as he yanks them back and rests them on his stomach. His hands fist in his t-shirt.

 

"You didn't answer my question"

 

"S- Sorry, I came without asking. Are you going to punish me?"

 

"Maybe."

 

Kihyun shivers at the thought.

 

"But first tell me what you were thinking of"

 

"Which one?"

 

"Both. Let's start with the first one"

 

"Ok. I imagined you p- playing with my nipples until they were sore and I was milked dry. You made me cum until there was nothing left and then a bit more."

 

"And the second?"

 

"The second time, I thought about you spanking me but not letting me cum at all"

 

Shownu takes a deep breath. "Okay."

 

_this omega is sure kinky_

 

"Do you want to take off your jeans?"

 

"Uhhh. Ye- yeah"

 

"Okay baby"

 

Kihyun flushes.

 

"Do you not like me calling you baby? I can stop if you-"

 

"NO. No, don't stop."

 

"Ok, now hips up"

 

Kihyun does so and Shownu's hands work at Kihyun's zipper, pulling down his jeans in one go.

 

"You can touch yourself."

 

Kihyun holds his dick through his underwear in one hand, then giving it a few quick pumps. He yelps ever so slightly.

 

"Oh my god."

 

"Are you okay?"

 

"Yeah. Just feels. Weird"

 

"Do you want me to try?"

 

"Yes"

 

Shownu removes Kihyun's underwear, before stroking his cock in a slow rhythm. It doesn't take long before Kihyun is mewling and close to cumming again.

 

"I'm close. I'm gonna cum. Can I have more of your scent please"

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Usually 40% is tolerable, but you came as soon as I hit 20%. Can you handle it this time?"

  
  
"Y- Yeah"

 

"Just for a little bit. Okay?"

 

"Okay"

 

He stop his ministrations and waits for Kihyun's breathing to even out little bit before emanating 40% of his scent.

 

Kihyun squirms around on the bed, struggling to breathe, before wobbling onto his hands and knees.

 

"Fuck me" he whispers.

 

"Kihyun? What's your safe word"

 

"Kihyun turn around." 45%

 

Kihyun finally does, meeting Shownu's gaze over his shoulder.

 

"What's y-"

 

"Fuck me"

 

He growls, his scent spiking to 60%.

 

It has Kihyun's body shaking, his arms no longer holding himself up. Neither are his legs, but Shownu has a firm grip on his waist.

 

Shownu doesn't know if the omega is aware of the slick running down his legs. He subdues himself back to 5%.

 

"Kihyun"

 

"I- I can't anymore. I'm-" then he cums over the towel, hips spasming ever so slightly.

 

***some time later because Kihyun kinda passed out, and now Jooheon has returned***

 

Jooheon asks, "are you sure you don't want Kihyun here?"

 

"If he was I don't know if I could concentrate."

 

"He's calling for you, you know."

 

As if on cue, Kihyun whined loudly.

 

Shownu stood up and went to collect him. Jooheon stood up to collect some drinks.

 

The alpha dressed Kihyun in sweatpants and wrapped a towel around his waist, before carrying him bridal style back to the room next door.

 

Shownu let Kihyun sit on his lap, which was probably not the best idea all things considered.

 

Jooheon returned to the table with glasses of water.

 

Kihyun shakily reached out for a glass.

 

"Okay. So omegas are very sensitive to smells during their heat, even more so than alphas, and be careful that the omega doesn’t get too attached otherwise might become dependent on the alpha they are with. That’s why they are usually paired with betas or omegas to calm them down during their first heat.

 

"And you might want to stop emitting alpha pherones so heavily, unless you're still bent on torturing him."

 

"Why?"

 

"His senses are heightened, so he'll be very responsive to your words. How long has Kihyun's been on suppressants?"

 

"Like 3 years."

 

"I met a girl who was on suppressants for 6 months and her heat lasted longer than what is used to. If it's been 3 years, it'll probably last one to two weeks."

 

"WEEKS?"

 

"Yep, so be gentle with him, unless you have other plans, and try to not let your biology dominate."

 

Shownu didn't reply to that, picking up the glass Kihyun had been trying to reach for.

 

He angled the cup so Kihyun could drink.

 

"Open up."

 

This time Kihyun complied.

 

A moment later, a shaky Kihyun tapped lightly on Shownu's arm to let him know he had enough water.

 

"His sense of smell has probably increased by tenfold, so I'm surprised he can touch you."

 

"Really?"

 

"So your resting 5% probably feels like 50% to him. That and since you're hard-"

 

Shownu lightly glares at him.

 

"- he probably justs wants to sit on you until you knot."

 

Kihyun goes stiff at the mention of knotting.

 

_is this why I feel so empty?? ? this can't be happening_

 

"Kihyun relax. It's okay. I got you."

 

Jooheon mouths, "tell him he's safe."

 

"You're safe here."

 

Kihyun visibly relaxes, his head resting on Shownu's shoulder.

 

"Male omegas undergo a change in their bodies, so it is likely that Kihyun has a womb."

 

"He can have pups?"

 

"Yes. Though it is uncertain if his organs are fully developed because of the suppressants."

 

"Oh"

 

"Also since your rut is coming up, I'd say for you to stay at a hotel until it's over."

 

"Why can't I just have it here?"

 

Jooheon gives him a deadpan look.

 

"Okay ok, I get it."

 

"Apart from all the arousal you will have to handle, you're gonna need to help him eat, drink, all the usual body functions as well."

 

"I'll buy you guys some food."

 

"Thank you"

 

"I'll go now since he's asleep"

 

"He's asleep? Already?"

 

He looked down to see Kihyun resting peacefully, feeling the little puffs of air against his neck.

 

_fuck_

 

Shownu's protective instincts surged.

 

Kihyun immediately tensed again.

 

"Shit, sorry."

 

Kihyun hobbled off his lap. Shownu tried to help.

 

"Don't touch me"

 

Shownu growled a little bit under his breath at the display of defiance.

 

Kihyun reacted almost instantaneously, his hands scrabbling for purchase on the door frame. While this was happening, he released a lot of slick which was sliding down his legs, leaving a visible wet patch on his trousers below the towel.

 

"P- Please. I-"

 

Shownu realised he was not helping the situation at all. He released the tension and let Kihyun stagger out of the room.

 

Jooheon folllowed him out.

 

Several moments later, Shownu did the same only to hear about Kihyun planning to leave. His anger spiked to 20% as he tuned into the coversation.

 

Kihyun actually choked on the air, before his knees gave way. He panted heavily as he crumpled to the floor, bracing himself on his hands and knees next to Jooheon's claves. His body twitching every now and then.

 

"Hyung, stop" Jooheon chided.

 

"Did you try and lure him away?"

 

"No. He wanted to go because he's in pain."

 

"I- Kihyun. Fuck. Why am I like this"

 

He forced himself to calm down, though the decrease didn't stop Kihyun from shakily wrapping a hand around himself, sighing at the sensation. He began to move his hand slowly like before.

 

"Kihyun, stop." 10%

 

Kihyun yanked his hand away from his cock as soon as he heard the alpha talk.

 

"O- Okay."

 

Realising that the elder was going to head to no further action, Kihyun tentatively moved his hand back onto himself. He pressed too hard and groaned deeply.

 

Suddenly he was pulled up by his arm to meet Shownu's face. His shoulders hunched into a defensive position.

 

"Did you listen to me?" 15%

 

"Y- yes"

 

"What did I say?"

 

"You said to stop, and I did. Besides this is your fault anyway, so at least let me finish"

 

"What did I say earlier"

 

"B- But you let me before"

 

"Hyung calm down"

 

He let go of Kihyun's arm and patted his shoulder.

 

"Use the bed."

 

Kihyun nodded then padded over to the bed. He sighed as he lay down, the towel still wrapped around him.

 

"I'll be back soon. Look after him." Jooheon made his exit. 

**Author's Note:**

> ajkssjdowox hope your mind AND body enjoyed this fic
> 
> watch me not publish pt 1 for another mONTG. BECAUSE I KEEP ADDINGGG WORDS IN THE WRONF PLACES. GOOD LUC K TO ME
> 
> feel free to scream at me on @mxshowki, its me tumblr


End file.
